What a Surprise
by thischickrunswithvampires8298
Summary: Edward, being the romantic that he is, sweeps Bella off on a romantic getaway weekend to the Seychelles Islands for Valentine's day and treats Bella to all her heart desires and more, except for the one thing she really wants:H.I.M.
1. Arrival

What a Surprise….

A BELLA AND EDWARD STORY

* * *

Chapter One

I woke up alone. Confusion surrounded my brain as I woozily sat up, opening my eyes. _Edward?_ His unspoken name filled my cloudy thoughts. A strong wave of panic came over me, though I knew it was irrational. But he would have said something to me last night if he wasn't going to be here with me in the morning, right? When this thought crossed my mind, I saw a note I had not spotted. It read:

_My Lovely Bella,_

_"I'm sorry you must wake up without my presence, but I must finish some errands for you, being today is Valentines Day." _Shoot, today was Valentine's Day! I hadn't even remembered!_ "Alice has already packed your bags, and will be arriving shortly to pick you up and dress you in appropriate attire._" Great, there's going to be another Barbie Bella session. And didn't Edward know that I didn't like surprises? "_Stay safe and know that I love you with all of my heart, life, and soul."_

_Edward_

He always knew how to say the sweetest things. I loved him more than life itself and would do anything him for him. So, I would try to not complain about whatever surprise he has already conjured up. Just as I heaved myself unwillingly to get dressed for Alice's torture session, she darted into my room and started to talk at vampire speed. I only caught a couple of words.

"Bella………Edward………Fun…….Vacation…….Romantic!!!!!!!!!!!" She seemed more excited than I did. But then again, a weekend alone with Edward sounded good to me.

"Bella!" she squealed. I looked up to see her standing impatiently at the door while I sat in my bed.

"Sorry, about that, Alice." I rolled out of bed and quickly pulled on some clothes in place of my ratty sweats and "Vote for Pedro" shirt. After putting on my shoes, she sprinted down the stairs to go to the car. Sneaking a look in the mirror, I realized that doing anything with hair was hopeless so I quickly pulled it into a ponytail. I rushed out of my room to follow after Alice, but not before stubbing my toe on the rocking chair.

"Ouch!!!" I muttered. Closing the door and limping down the stairs, I met a laughing Alice in the car.

"It's very nice to make fun of the human, Alice." I hissed. I tried to glare at her, but it didn't work so well, seeing that I was smiling. This only made her laugh harder.

"Just drive the stupid car, ok?" She was going to pay for that when I became a Vampire. She soon stopped laughing, but not before giving me an apologetic look and quickly put her Porsche into drive and slammed down onto the gas pedal, making me fly against the seat and come barreling hard right back into the seat.

"Don't you even say anything." I was already cranky about not seeing Edward, and she was not helping in the cheering up section.

"Don't worry, I won't." She responded and soon came to a stop in front of her house. She danced out of the car and scooped me up into her cold arms at vampire speed and ran up to her closet sized bathroom. She left me alone to take a shower and as the warm water hit my skin, I relaxed and ended up feeling very calm. It was then that I realized the vanity was being covered in beauty products from edge to edge by Alice. Wrapping my self up in a plush robe, I sat down on the high barstool with a great sigh and closed my eyes. My thoughts wandered to Edward (as usual) and how much I missed him at times like this. After about 45 minutes or so of hair and makeup, I was summoned to stand up and take a look at myself. She had not gone too overboard with the makeup, making it all look very natural. My mahogany hair was in Farrah Fawcett curls. Following Alice to the closet, I saw a pair of shorts and a teal colored shirt, accompanied with beige high heels. Besides that, I saw a blue and white striped halter top bikini next to it. I could tell by the way the hung on the hanger they were all designer.

"Alice, how do you expect me to wear those shoes without breaking my ankle? Have you seen my clumsiness? And the bikini? Seriously?" She had to know me better than that.

"No worries, Bella. Don't you know Edward would never let you fall? And you'll thank me later for the swimsuit. Sheesh."I blushed at the thought of what she could have seen that put me in a swimsuit like that. She then sauntered out of the room and left me alone to change. I examined the clothes, realizing that they were all name brands. Ugh, I thought to myself. Couldn't she have gotten something else, a little less expensive? Without further thought, I slipped into my clothes, seeing that they fit me very well, hugging the little curves that I did have and making them more defined.

I carefully walked into Edward's room, to find him sitting down on his couch. He flashed my favorite crooked smile, and quickly pulled into a deep kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He quickly obliged, closing the gap between us. After a minute or two, I had to pull away for air.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Love." He whispered into my ear, his cool breath and velvety voice sending chills down my spine.

"Happy Valentines Day, Edward. I've missed you." I said embracing him tighter and resting my head against his broad shoulder. I now realized that there had been an ache in my heart that I had not known was there until it left.

" I feel the same way, Bella. My mind has been on you since the second I left your side." I looked into his smoldering eyes and saw all the love and adoration they held for me. I was glad he had such a firm hold on me, because when he looked at me like that, my knees would have given out long ago. He then gave me a very sweet kiss, and I tried to put all my love for him into the kiss. After a while, I forgot my own name.

"Bella," Yes, Bella was my name. "We need to get going or we're not going to catch our flight."

"Ok, let's go now." I unwrapped my arms from around his neck and clutched onto his arm with all of my might, for I was deathly afraid of my ankle snapping beneath me in these shoes. When Edward realized how slow I was walking because of the shoes, he picked me up into his arms and ran the rest of the way. As we reached the front door, I called "Bye, Everyone!" at a normal volume, knowing they would hear me. Edward did the same, and then walked out of the house. When he deposited me into the passenger seat, a thought hit me that we had not addressed: Charlie.

"What about Charlie?" I asked, wondering what my unsuspecting father would think of this spur- of- the- moment vacation.

"Not to worry, love," he soothed. Edward began to rub small circles on the back of our intertwined hands. "Carlisle has already called him and told him that we are going camping together under close parental vision." He then flashed a wicked smile in my direction before speeding off of the property.

Most of the ride was in comfortable silence, as we left the other too their own thoughts. After a while, Edward pulled up to a private jet, awaiting us in the back of an airport. A man was waiting for our arrival, who I had figured was the pilot from his attire.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan, my name is Jonathan Orso and I will be flying the plane for you today." He said politely. Jonathan then flashed a courteous smile and headed up the stairs to enter the cockpit.

"Again, must you go spend a trillion dollars on me? You could have just bought a coach ticket and it would have been fine." I huffed, feeling even more out of balance with him, again. The truth was, I always felt like Edward was this Greek God of perfection and I would never match up with his all around loveliness. And when he spent extra money on me, it just put us more out of balance.

"Bella, no matter how much I try to change your views, will you ever see yourself clearly? Even a hundred trillion dollars could not have measured up to what you deserve." He said, making me blush and look down at the ground. Edward's cool finger brought my chin up again, making me look at him again. He started to say something, but I was too lost in his ocher eyes to hear a word he was saying. Eventually, we made it into the private plane and into the air.

"You know, it's not fair for you to be snuggled up with the chair and not with your own fiancé." He smirked, and held out his arms for me.

I immediately jumped into his lap and** I leaned into him, ducking my head under his arm and cuddling into his side. It probably felt similar to snuggling with Michelangelo's David, except that this perfect marble creature wrapped his arms around me to pull me closer.* **

"I like this version much better." I said, proud of myself for not blushing. I snuck a quick, chaste kiss on Edward's neck before getting really comfortable. I then thought about how sorry I was for not remembering A) that today was Valentine's Day and B) not getting him a gift. Again, this just through us more out of balance.  
"I am so stupid!" I exclaimed, before even thinking about saying anything. Crap, Brain Fart. Now Edward is never going to let this go.

"Bella, I don't see anything in that smart, intelligent, beautiful mind of yours that could be classified as stupid. Tell me what has you so distraught, love." He pleaded with his eyes, dazzling and fooling me into talking about how I felt.

"Well, um, it's just that, uh, I-" I hadn't even begun to speak, yet he cut me off.

"You can tell me anything, Bella, and I'll always love you." The look in his eyes would've given me the confidence to bungee jump if I had to.

"The truth is I forgot it was Valentine's Day, so I never got you a gift. And then when I saw all of the extravagant things you did for me, it made me feel so useless. And when you add that to how you do everything perfectly, I feel like we will never be equals." I could feel the trail of traitor tears running down my face. I tried to wipe them away, but Edward beat me to it.

"Bella, it doesn't matter to me that you didn't get me a gift. Your presence, your laugh. Your blush and especially your smile give me joy more than any gift could have. You are so far from useless; I depend on you for my happiness, comfort, and sanity. I will always be far from perfect, and you know that by past mistakes." We both cringed from the thought when we had been without the other, but Edward regained his composure before I could. "Of course we will never be equals because you will always be superior to me. Your kind, compassionate, giving, loving, and forgiving. I could never compare to you."

And with that he gave me a kiss so deep I could feel how much he loved me and how much he believed what he said that there was no way to doubt his words. He pulled away because of my pesky need to breathe (stupid human qualities) so I took on a big gust of air before my lungs collapsed. When we kissed like that, it made me wish the wedding was tomorrow because even though the wedding was months away it was till hard to wait. And maybe since I didn't give him anything for Valentine's Day, I could give him…………me, in a physical way. I should've talked to Alice about this. Edward broke my train of thought.

"Bella, look outside of the window." Edward said, and I turned my head to see a beautiful island, covered with shrubbery and Palm Trees, surrounded by a turquoise colored sea, getting richer in color as you drifted from the shore, eventually turning into a deep indigo ocean.

"Welcome to the Seychelles Islands, specifically Isola Bella di Felicita." He said, with a perfect Italian accent. When I looked to him with questioning eyes, he laughed.

"Bella's Island of Happiness. Happy Valentine's Day, my one and only love." He said to me. I really didn't think it was possible to obtain more love for Edward any more than I did, but when he said those words, my love for him double in size and my eyes brimmed with tears.

"Oh, Edward." I whispered, for that was all I could get out. He obviously understood what I was trying to say, because he put his fingers over my lips.

"I know, Bella. I love you to." The conviction that rang out proud and victorious made me have the overwhelming urge to kiss him. Edward and I must have been thinking along the same lines, for he sweetly molded his lips to mine in a way that was both passionate and sensual. Our plane landed, giving us the much needed break before I got carried away and made Edward pull away because they're was too much temptation.

"You have arrived to your final destination. Enjoy your trip, and treasure each moment like it's the last." Captain Orso said thoughtfully, and we exited the plane. "He's kind of cute," I thought.

"What was that?" Edward said. Oh man. Brain fart. I guess I didn't think it. No, I just said another man was cute to the man I was about to marry in a couple months. I grabbed Edward's face between my hands and looked deep into his eyes.

"Edward, no matter how much I try to change your views, will you ever see yourself clearly?" I asked him, using his own words against him. "No matter how many men I see in the world, they wouldn't ever compare to you. I love you way too much for that to ever happen. So no matter what, you're stuck with me for infinity and beyond, babe." I said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"That's all I'm asking for." He joked, and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Love, this is your island, what do you want to do first? I only request that we follow my plans in the evening." Inspiration hit me and I started peeling off my shoes to dig my feet into the plush sand and Edward quickly followed suit. When we were free of our shoes, Edward turned around to make sure Captain Orso was long gone before he stepped out of the comfort of the tall Palm Trees and into the sun of the beautiful Seychelles Island. The perfect private plane was merely a dot in the sky to my weak human eyes, and disappeared when the plane passed through the clouds. Seeing that Edward was fully paying attention to the plane, I took of running down the beach. I looked back to see Edward staring at me in surprise and amusement, so I took the opportunity to strip away my shorts and a T-shirt and waded into the water. As soon as my foot hit the water, Edward popped up and grabbed my torso, pulling me in deeper.

"Did you think you would ever get away from me that easily?" he asked, and then got a mysterious look into his beautiful golden eyes.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, don't you dare pull me under that wa-

It was already too late. By the time I finished saying water, I was surrounded by colorful little angel fish to match my angel fiancé. Both swimming in sync towards the other, I latched on to his neck and he gave me a very sweet kiss. He moved me on to his back and went above the surface, giving me a chance to breathe. When I finally caught my breath from A) Being underwater and B) Edward's kiss, he swam away towards the shore. Of course, my action was useless, because Edward being in the sun made my brain stop working, which meant I stopped breathing. He unleashed the full force of his eyes on me, and I immediately started breathing. Stupid dazzling Vampire.

"What are you doing?" I asked, puzzled as to why are fun in the ocean was being interrupted.

"It's a surprise." He stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He reached the shore and immediately set me down. "Close your eyes." He commanded softly, letting the last word flow away with the cool ocean breeze. I closed my eyes for about 2 minutes, and when I opened them up again, what I met stole my breath away and more.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story! It means alot that your reading, so leaze me a review! This is my first fanfic, so be gentle! Reviews equal Love, People. So if you love this story, leave me a review and tell me. I'll need at least five reviews to keep going. (NOT REALLY. I'll keep writing even if no one's reading, which means that I'm talking to myself.)

*Taken from Eclipse.


	2. Starstruck

Chapter Two

Spread out before me in an elegant arrangement, was a beautiful picnic. Their was an abundance of gourmet cheeses, breads, fruits and apple cider(I'm still underage), spread out on an cashmere blanket that looked almost as soft as the fine sand on the tropical beach, looking out onto the crystal clear ocean. The beauty of it all was amazing, but the fact that Edward did this all for me made my heart beat faster with devotion for him. Though I was hesitant opposed to us getting married in the beginning, I surely wouldn't mind spending eternity like this. Only then, I'd be able to return the favor. I felt Edward walk to stand behind and wrap his cool, stone arms around me and whisper in my ear "Surprise." Is it just me or is he trying to get raped on the beach? I'd rather not have sand down there. So he better stop using that seductive voice with me, or I can guarantee a rape. Okay, that thought did not help me in the abstinence area. Better keep it P-G.

"I love you, Edward. There aren't words to describe the feelings that you give me. Thank you for everything." I wanted to say so much more, but instead of making myself look like an idiot and blush my butt off, I left it at that.

"Other men said they have seen angels. But I have seen you, love. And that in itself surpasses any type of beauty." He said, and spun me around so he could look into my eyes, which were filling up with tears of joy and compassion, love and desire, all mixed up into my expression that I could see mirrored on Edward's face also. The rational part in my brain was screaming at me "Stop this! You need to eat before you rape your fiancé!" While the irrational side of myself said "Who gives a crap! He said you could change your mind! Attack him! " NO. As much as I want Edward, we couldn't do this here. Not when we were so close to the wedding. Not when we were on the beach. Not now. I settled for a hug and a quick and unsatisfying kiss (as unsatisfying it actually could be from Edward).I was about to say something like stop, or something of that sort of genre, but Edward beat me to it. Of course he would, he was way faster than you.

"It's lunchtime for the human. Enjoy yourself." So I unlatched myself from his glittery neck and walked towards my straight-out-of-a-magazine-but-better-looking picnic and sat down, patting the area next to me so he could sit beside me. He did sit down, but I climbed into his lap and swiveled around making sure I could face him. I opened my mouth to say something, but Edward used this action to feed me a slice of cheese and a red grape. The flavors combined were sensational, and made my body tingle with utter contentment.

"What is that? The cheese and grape flavors combined taste amazing combined.

"It's Brie cheese. The grapes are from Wine Country in California." That reminded me of the summers I'd spent with Charlie in California, trying to do activities without breaking one bone. That didn't turn out to well. I fell into the water trying to stand up and put on my life preserver on correctly. Though, I did benefit from it knocking out a loose tooth that refused to come out. Good times.

"Eat, Bella. I'd rather you have some sort of energy so you don't faint. You're going to need your strength for your activity tonight." He pleaded, and I instantly popped a delicious miniature fruit tart into my mouth. I plastered a fake smile on m mouth, telling Edward with my eyes "Happy now?" When I finished chewing, I remembered that Edward had spoken about me needing strength for our little "surprise." What was our my surprise anyways?

"So, Edward…." I said, trying to be flirty and seductive, but it probably came out like I had a weird eye twitch and a gimormous hairball stuck in my throat. "I heard that we have a destination to arrive at that requires some morsel of energy. Mind explaining that to me, Eddie?" I asked, using the nickname he loved (when I said it, but whenever someone else said it, mostly Emmett, all hell broke loose.) while also playfully putting a hand on his inhumanly sculpted chest.

"Nice try, love, but you're not getting anything out of me. You'll just have to wait and be patient." He said smoothly, and I turned my face to the ocean to hide my pout. Before I finished the action, Edward caught my face into his hands in a comfortable but inescapable grasp.

"I wish to give you everything you desire and more, but it ruins the intent of a surprise if I tell you, doesn't it. And I would never put you in a situation that would have any aspect of danger. It will go perfectly. Didn't you say that you would never bet against Alice?" He said, and we both knew that he had me there. It was alright, because I enjoyed the picnic and would not let my lack of knowledge for tonight's event sour my mood. Not when Edward planned this spectacular weekend for me.

We continued our picnic for the rest of the day, with me devouring the foods that Edward fed to me. Our conversations wandered off into a land of love and laughter, filling the air with a tangible joy. When it had finally settled around 7:00, we packed up our belongings and headed for the house, cabin, or wherever we were staying. The Villa was to the west of where we had landed on the island, nestled between the ocean and shrubbery. It was entirely white, having lots of windows to look onto the Palm Trees that were in front of it. It was beautiful, the balconies adding a classic feel to the otherwise modern home. Before I had an opportunity to enter the Villa, Edward scooped me up Bridal Style and carried me inside, giving me a kiss and never breaking it until we got to the doorstep. The inside of the home was just as pretty as the outside, keeping the theme of the island in soft tans, striking turquoise blues, and relaxing greens.

"Welcome home." Edward's intoxicating voice greeted me.

"Edward, this is so amazing. I feel like I'm in a dream or something, but if I am, I never want to wake up."

"You're amazing, Bella. And I don't think that this is a dream, because I can't sleep. Although, the reality of you being here with me is almost fairytale like."

"The way you regard me is ludicrous."

"I could say the same. Anyways, your suitcases with the items you need to wear for tonight's plans are in the closet. " He let me down, taking my hand to lead me to the bedroom. Okay, that didn't exactly come out as clean as it really was. When we arrived, he opened the door for me and gave me a simple kiss on my forehead.

"Hurry back to me." He said to me.

"Always." I replied. Once the door had shut, I scurried towards the closet which happened to be bigger than a master bathroom. _Alice,_ I thought to myself, then reached out to the rack of clothes that was labeled **Friday Outfits** overhead. It consisted of navy blue track jacket and pants paired with a white camisole and Vans Navy blue sneakers. I quickly dressed and hurried out of the room (not without stubbing my toe) to meet Edward in the Living Room. He was dressed almost exactly like me, except his track suit being Black instead of Navy Blue. I stifled a giggle before running into his arms and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, winding an arm around my waist like a snake to a rabbit.

"Ready as I'll ever be." We walked out the door, hand in hand, for what seemed like the whole perimeter of the beach if it was heading to the center of the island. We eventually reached a majestic mountain, looking proud and tall as it looked down upon the rest of the area.

"Climb on to my back, will you." Edward said, and I lithely jumped up onto his back. We ran at his inhuman speed while I planted small kisses on the back of his neck. After we had ran for 10 minutes, give or take a couple, we came to stop at the top of the mountain. Awaiting us at the top was the same picnic blanket from earlier in the day, along with another blanket beside it.

"We're here, love." I unlocked my very tightly wound fingers from around his neck and slowly slid down, managing to do something without hurting myself at all. A gentle, but chilly breeze fanned across the open space. It was a new moon, and out of the night sky the stars made themselves known to reveal the heavens above us.

"I've never seen so many stars before!" I said in a whisper, afraid that speaking to loud would disturb the stars and make them all go away. I was so mesmerized by the splendor of the stars, making their own designs across the sky and leaving me breathless.

"You haven't seen the have of it yet."

And then it began…….


End file.
